A present called love - KO x SS
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Summary: Knockout keeps finding presents in his medbay. Who does that and why? Meanwhile, Starscream tries to comfort Knockout after Breakdown's death. They are best friends after all. But will that stay that way with all the confusion and secrets..?


**Hello and welcome to 'A present called love' a SS x KO story~**

 **It's written in Transformers Prime verse.**

 **Summary: Knockout keeps finding presents in his medbay. Who does that and why? Meanwhile, Starscream tries to comfort Knockout after Breakdown's death. They are best friends after all. But will that stay that way with all the confusion and secrets..?**

 **Rated: T(+)**

 **Not much to say about it, it's romancy.**

 **Pairing: past Knockout x Breakdown, Starscream x Knockout**

 **Characters: Knockout, Breakdown (mentioned), Starscream, Megatron, Eradicons and Vehicons, Steve the Eradicon.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi/slash, don't forget and simply don't read if you don't want to.**

 **Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.**

 **Off ya go~**

 **DAY 1**

When the first present appeared, Knockout thought nothing of it.

Sure, he wondered where it came from and who had given it to him, but nothing more. He unwrapped it and discovered it to be polishing rags. They were of good quality, which surprised Knockout a bit. He's been feeling depressed ever since his partners demise.

His spark broke and he went into shock. It was a good thing Starscream had been there or he might have taking his own life. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt, feels even now. Whoever put the present in his medbay had unknowingly changed that.

The pain and sadness weren't gone, oh no, but it was less every day. Breakdown wouldn't want him to stay sad, he would definitely want him to be happy again. Knockout knew. Breakdown had told him once, when they lay together in a field staring up at the skies.

"Knockout, my love," he had said," may it happen that I join the well, I don't want you to follow." He had silenced Knockout's protests. "Of course I'd want to see you again, but you're to dear to me," he had whispered," I want you to live on. Hopefully find new love, cause you deserve loving. I hope there's somebody who would take over my job if I'm gone." Knockout had not said a thing. He didn't even want to think about it.

But now he had to.

Breakdown was the love of his live, his best friend who had always been there for him, and now he had to do without him. Tears dripped from his optics. The doors to the medbay opened and the SIC walked in. He noticed the medic standing frozen by one of the medical berths. He saw the shiver and he heard the sobs.

"Oh no," he said softly," Knockout..."

Knockout turned around and looked up at Starscream. "Screamer..?" His voice was soft and fragile. It hurt Starscream to see his friend like this. The seeker walked up to him and embraced him. Knockout sobbed freely as he clung to Starscream.

After some time of Starscream holding Knockout firmly and stroking his backplates, Knockout calmed down. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Starscream pulled back sharply and looked into his optics. "Don't ever apologize for such a thing," he said sternly," ever."

Knockout looked down at the ground. "What's that?" Starscream asked as he saw the present. "It's polishing rags," Knockout said, turning around and stepping out of Starscream's embrace. He handed the rags to Starscream and said: "I don't know where they came from. When I woke this morning it was there, along with an energoncube."

Starscream hummed," Do you like it?" Knockout shrugged," They're of good quality, so yeah." Starscream smiled and handed them back. His comm. pinged and he answered the call. "Starscream: brig," said Soundwave. Starscream huffed and ended the call.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Starscream said," duty calls." Knockout nodded and waved him goodbye. Starscream didn't want to leave his grieving friend, he wanted to stay, to be there for him. But there was a certain _master_ he had to serve.

He left the medbay after looking at Knockout one last time. A Eradicon stepped towards him. "Did he receive it?" the Eradicon asked. "Yes, he did," Starscream said. "that makes me relieved," the other said," I asked T1M to do it and I hoped he did. Did he like the present? I'm sure he did. I mean it is from you after all."

Starscream smiled," Thank you ST3V3. He did." The seeker opened his subspace and pulled a wrapped box out. He handed it to ST3V3, who took it. "Be careful," Starscream said," don't shake it too much."

ST3V3 nodded," I'll make sure he'll receive it in the morning with the energon." Starscream smiled," Thank you." He turned and walked away.

For now, he had work to do.

 **DAY 2**

Even when Knockout woke and found a second gift, he did not suspect anybody. Though he did begin to get curious. He unwrapped it carefully. It was new paint. Whoever it was that had brought it knew exactly which color he used. Knockout felt flattered.

"I always did like to look good," he murmured to himself. He picked up the energoncube and drank it. The doors opened with a whoosh and in came the seeker. "Hello, Starscream," Knockout greeted his friend. Starscream was surprised. Knockout seemed to be in a better mood every day.

"Hey, Knockout," he greeted back," How are you?" He laid a servo on Knockout's shoulderplates and felt that, for once, he was not already tense or tensing up.

"I got another present," Knockout said," It's paint. Red paint." He showed Starscream. "It's precisely my color," Knockout said," somebody knows a lot about colors if he can see the differences between all kinds of reds. Different shades and stuff."

He put the paint away. "Or somebody had to get through a lot of trouble to find out your color scheme," Starscream muttered. "What did you say?" Knockout asked, looking away from the supplies he needed to give himself a new paint job.

"Nothing," Starscream quickly said. He walked up to Knockout. "Can I help?" he asked. Knockout smiled up at him and nodded. He was happy that he got such a sweet friend. Though not much others got to know him as good as to be able to see that he truly was kind sparked and not just a big jerk.

It was a shame they didn't, but he was glad that he did. After some time of silence, Knockout spoke: "You know? I'm curious to know who keeps giving me gifts." Starscream hummed as he continued working. "And then ask why." Knockout turned his helm to look Starscream in the faceplates.

"Why give me presents?" Knockout said. Starscream stroke the medic's helm and said: "Ever thought about it that you deserve them?" Knockout stayed quiet. "I'm almost done," Starscream said," But, do you like it?"

Knockout nodded," I like to look good." Starscream chuckled," You always do." He finished his work and stepped away from the medic. "You look gorgeous," Starscream said. His sparkpulse quickened when Knockout smiled at him.

"I wish I could show it off to someone," Knockout chuckled. Right then did their comm.. links ping. "Starscream, Knockout," Megatron's voice sounded," I request your presence on the brig, now." Starscream huffed annoyed.

"Seems like you can show it off anyway," Starscream said joking. Knockout laughed softly. "You can go already," Knockout said. "Are you going to be alright?" the seeker asked worried.

"Yes," Knockout said, smiling softly," Tell Megatron I'm on my way. I'm just gonna put the stuff away." Starscream nodded his helm. His spark throbbed as he watched Knockout turn his back to him. He did not like the feeling and he didn't know where it came from.

He stepped outside the medbay, spotting the Eradicon ST3V3 walked up to him. "I saw the medic had a new layer of paint?" he asked smiling. "Yes, it was the right color after all," the seeker said," it was one of the most difficult things I had to do ever. What a puzzle to find out his color scheme."

ST3V3 laughed," You did well, sir. I'm sure he's happy with it." Starscream nodded," It seemed like it." ST3V3 noticed the uncertainty in the SIC's posture.

"You still haven't told him it was you, have you, sir?"

Starscream shook his helm. "Have you informed the others? To stay as much out of trouble as they can?" Starscream asked," I don't want Knockout to have a hard time even more." ST3V3 nodded," They try to not get wounded, though they cannot entirely promise. We miss Breakdown too."

The seeker patted ST3V3's back. "Here's the next present, btw," he said and opened his subspace," Make sure it's in the medbay with the energon before Knockout wakes." He handed ST3V3 the package. "I won't be able to do it myself, but it will be done," ST3V3 said and saluted.

"I trust you," Starscream said and walked away.

 **DAY 3**

It was the third day that Knockout got a present. He didn't notice it, but waking up every day to find a present had done him very good. He even wondered if there was a chance that someone was courting him, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

He was not yet ready to think about that, no matter what Breakdown had told him. Maybe the bot was just too shy to give him the presents in person. He did no longer dwell on it and opened the present.

It was a new tube of high quality wax. Knockout opened the tube and sniffed. It smelled good. He was getting excited to put it on, it went nicely with his new layer of paint. He would look so glossy!

Then again, this was wax of the best brand in the business. What made him wonder... It meant that it also was one of the most expensive brands. Who would spend so much on wax just for him?

His thoughts were interrupted as he doors of the medbay opened. "Aah, Knockout. I see you're doing fine," Starscream greeted. "Morning, Screamers," Knockout said. He picked up the energoncube that came with the present and drank it.

The seeker waited until Knockout had finished before speaking before speaking:" I see you got another gift?" Knockout started smiling by the mention of the gift. He grabbed the wax and showed it to the SIC.

"It's such great quality, but also very expensive," Knockout said. "Do you like it?" Starscream asked as he inspected the tube. "Yes," Knockout said," I can't wait to put it on."

He grabbed the tube and poured some wax on his servos. He started to rub it over his arm plating. Starscream smiled and was about to leave when Knockout suddenly asked: "Screamer? Can you help me? I can't reach my backplating that well."

Starscream looked astonished at the medic. It had always been Breakdown's task, so he felt very honoured. He quickly nodded and grabbed the tube. He started waxing Knockout's shoulderplates. When they were done, Knockout turned around and hugged Starscream.

"Thank you for your help," he whispered. Starscream's spark pulsed harder and a blush appeared on his faceplates. He told himself that it was just because his friend appreciated it. Even though said friend didn't even know it was him who ordered the presents to be placed in the medbay.

"Y-you're welcome," Starscream said. His throat felt dry. "I appreciate you being here and visiting me every day," Knockout said. He let go of Starscream. The two smiled at each other. The medbay doors opened and a Vehicon stumbled in.

"T1M?" Knockout asked worried, seeing the energon dripping from between the Vehicon's legplating. Starscream briefly wondered how Knockout could tell the differences before noticing the apologetic look towards him. He huffed slightly.

"I'll leave you to your work," Starscream said and turned to the doors. "Thanks again, Screamer," Knockout said, helping the Vehicon on the berth. The seeker turned once in the doorway and smiled.

"Anytime."

He could vaguely hear the Vehicon commenting on Knockout's glossy finish before the doors closed. ST3V3 immediately stepped up to him. "It was an accident," he said," he was in the mines and accidentally ruptured a line across a sharp stone."

Starscream sighed," It's alright." ST3V3's frame relaxed. "I presume you've got another present for me to leave in the morning?" ST3V3 asked. Starscream nodded and opened his subspace.

"Still not planning on giving it him yourself?"

Starscream shook his helm and handed him the box. "That's okay, sir," he said and took the present," Everything at its own space." Starscream nodded and walked away.

 **DAY 4**

Knockout noticed that , as soon as he was fully away, he was kind of excited. He wondered if there was another present waiting for him. He wouldn't admit it, but the presents and the mystery behind who did it, made him forget about the pain and sadness.

He began to feel more happy, excited and curious. He actually wanted to get out of berth. He also began to feel something towards his secret admirer.

Why give him presents?

Why so many?

And, when did it stop?

With those questions in mind, he walked into the medbay. And see there, there was another present, though it was unwrapped this time. He already got hungry when he saw the energongoodies, but he settled for the energoncube beside it. He had to make sure Starscream got an energongoodies, he was sure the seeker would like it.

Speaking of the seeker, look who just walked in. "Aah, Starscream," Knockout said," I was just thinking about you." Starscream froze in his tracks, a blush on his faceplates.

"Y-you did?"

Knockout grinned. The seeker was so easily flustered, it was funny ... and kinda cute. "Yes," he said, showing him the energongoodies," I thought about sharing it with you." The blush got even worse. "Well...somebody gave it to you," Starscream said," so why share it with me?"

Knockout smiled as he opened the box. "Because I like you," Knockout said and handed the seeker an silver colored goodie," and because I want to." Starscream mumbled something as he accepted the goodie and put it in his mouth.

"Do you like them?" he asked, swallowing the remains. "They taste good," Knockout said, taking another one. He held the box out to Starscream, who refused. "They're yours," he said smiling. Suddenly the medic's comm.. went off.

"Yes," he answered. "I have a task for you," Lord Megatron said," I want you to investigate and abandoned energon mine, it looks like it's discovered by the Autobots." Knockout swallowed," A-alone? My liege?"

His faceplates began to pale. "Yes, alone. Tomorrow." With that said, Megatron hung up. Starscream walked up to Knockout and embraced him.

"It will be okay," he said," Don't worry." Knockout nodded, but stayed silent. Starscream rubbed his backplates. "I-I..." Knockout sighed," I need to get ready." Starscream pulled back," But your assignment is tomorrow."

Knockout nodded," Yes, but I have to leave the medbay in such a state that, might there be some wounds, others know where to find it when I'm gone." Starscream sighed, he knew the CMO was going to work 'till late in the evening. As Knockout started to order the tools, Starscream put his servo on the medic's shoulder.

"Just don't tire yourself, ok?"

Knockout absentmindedly nodded," Will do." Neither of the two believed it. "I'll see you tomorrow," Starscream said and walked out of the medbay. Knockout needed his space and the seeker would give it to him. His anger towards a certain warlord intensified. He would kill that bastard for doing that to Knockout.

"Sir? Sir?!"

The seeker stopped in his tracks. In all his rage, he walked straight past ST3V3 and ignored the pour mech. "Sir, are you alright?" ST3V3 asked. His expression turned in one of horror," Oh no. Is something wrong with Knockout?"

Starscream blinked," No, there's nothing wrong and that will stay the same." ST3V3 looked confused. The seeker opened his subspace and handed a colourful wrapped present to ST3V3.

"The same as always sir?" the Eradicon said, taking it. "Knockout will rise earlier than he normally does, as he will go to recharge later," Starscream said," you don't have much time."

ST3V3 saluted," I will succeed, sir!" Starscream nodded. "Good, now there is someone I need to have a word with," he sneered and walked away. His angry pedesteps resounded through the hallway.

 **DAY 5**

It's been a strange day so far for Knockout. He stood up early to get ready for his mission, when he suddenly got a comm. from his master.

"You're dismissed from your mission."

That was all, no reason or a chance for an reply, just that. He couldn't say he was not happy with it, but he did wonder why. After that, he found another present in his medbay, with an energoncube.

He forgot all about presents after the cancelling of his mission. He was frozen in shock once he unwrapped the present. It was a special datapad for images, much like a photo frame. It contained several pictures.

Knockout swiped over the datapad to browse through the pictures. There were a lot of him and Breakdown, which made him smile. Some were with other crew members, one with Breakdown and a set of Vehicons, two or three with the both of them, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Starscream. Some were even with Lord Megatron included.

The last photo was of him and the SIC, which struck him hard. He had been fine, looking at the other pictures, even with Breakdown, but with this particular one, emotions swelled up in his spark.

In the picture, Knockout had jumped on Starscream's back, mindful of the wings of course, Knockout had a bright smile on his faceplates, having surprised the seeker. Starscream hold on tight on Knockout and had a genuine smile on his faceplates.

Oh, how Knockout loved that smile. The seeker should smile more often, though it was hard for him with a tyrant like Megatron in control. It pained Knockout. He wants to see his friend smile, be happy.

He sighed. His spark pulsed sharply when he thought about the pain Starscream had to go through to keep the wrath of Megatron off of the rest of the crew and took it himself.

Speaking of the seeker, he had not yet come to the medbay. It made Knockout a bit sad, he liked Starscream. He did have a rather lustrous finish after all. Breakdown sometimes joked about Starscream replacing him when he was gone. Knockout had always laughed, refused and smooched Breakdown.

But now he was not so sure anymore.

The doors of the medbay opened and revealed some Vehicons, who seemed to drag a battered SIC with them. "Starscream?!" Knockout asked in shock and quickly helped him on a medical berth.

"Hey, Knocky," Starscream said weakly. He dismissed the Vehicons, who left the medbay. Knockout set to work immediately. "What happened?" he asked. When Starscream wanted to answer, Knockout added," Never mind that! How long have you been like this?" Starscream huffed," Since last night."

"Last night?!" Knockout yelled," You should've come sooner." He put Starscream on a energondrip and was ready to drop him into stasis. "No," Starscream said," that would've meant that I had to interrupt your recharge."

That earned him a whack on the helm, a soft one that is. "You idiot! Next time you interrupt my recharge, understood?" Knockout said," I'm gonna put you into stasis now, you lost a lot of energon and you're gonna need some repairs."

Starscream nodded. Knockout inserted the codes and the seeker slowly slipped into unconsciousness. With unfocused optics he looked up at Knockout, smiling softly. "You know you love me." Knockout shook his helm. Trust the seeker to say something like that before going into stasis.

"I do, Starscream," Knockout whispered," and that's why you should come to me immediately." There was not a lot a lot to do to Starscream. He needed energon, since he lost quite the amount, and he needed to close the bigger gashes on the SIC's chassis. His frame was littered with scratches and the CMO instantly recognized the damage.

That's what you get when you have to treat a regular costumer of Lord Megatron's anger. He sighed and set to work, keeping an optic on the scanners hooked up to Starscream.

After a while, Knockout was done. Starscream was no longer leaking energon and he looked good as new. Though the seeker had a little trouble coming out of stasis. "Good morning," he said jokingly to Knockout. The CMO didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes.

"Why did you do it?" Knockout asked sternly. "W-what?" Starscream answered. "Why did you have to go and have a fight with Megatron," Knockout hissed," again." Starscream sighed and adverted his optics to the ceiling. "So, you noticed."

It was more a statement than a question. "Of course I noticed!" Knockout yelled angry," I have to patch you up after every fight, kind of hard to miss our Lord Megatron's claw marks in your chassis!"

He slammed his clenched servos on the berth, creating a loud clank. "For Primus' sake, Starscream!" he yelled, volume rising," I'd wish you wouldn't pick fights with him, so you wouldn't end up in my medbay all the time and for me to patch you up and heal your wounds!"

Starscream gulped, he had really upset Knockout and he felt guilty for that. "Not because I don't want to heal you," Knockout added," but because it hurts me to see you suffer like that. I'm just scared that one day it gets too much. That one day our leader snaps and that you end up on my medical berth for me to salvage your grey husk for spare parts..."

He whispered the last part. Starscream's spark throbbed when he saw the sad look on Knockout's handsome faceplates. "I'm sorry," he said," but I had to." Knockout growled," What was so overly important that you had to go and pick a fight with him when he was already irritated by everything else?"

"He was going to send you alone on a mission, with a high risk of running into the Autobots," Starscream said softly," I couldn't let him do that." A heavy silence fell upon them.

"Starscream..." Knockout said," are you telling me that you got beaten and wounded just so he wouldn't let me go on that mission?" Starscream nodded. "You went through the pain," Knockout swallowed," just for me?"

His spark was swirling with emotions and he was unsure of what to feel. "Of course for you," Starscream said and smiled up to him," only for you." He suddenly felt a weight on his chassis and his arms full of Knockout.

"You're an idiot," Knockout mumbled into Starscream's neckcables. The seeker laughed softly. Knockout whacked him in the helm and hissed," Never do that again." Starscream chuckled. They laid like that for a moment, before Knockout pushed himself up and off of Starscream.

"I got another present," he said and grabbed the datapad he had put on his desk. He lay down next to Starscream and held the datapad up. "Do you like it?" Starscream asked after seeing all the pictures. "I like it," Knockout said," brings back some good memories."

He smiled at the SIC. "Remember that one time where we tried to take a picture with all of us?" Knockout asked. Starscream snorted. How could he forget? Knockout laughed out loud. "That was not a success," Knockout said. They shared some more stories before Knockout got commed by Shockwave, who asked if he could help in the lab.

"You are to remain on the berth, until I come back," Knockout said sternly. "I promise I won't go anywhere," Starscream said. Knockout petted his helm and left. The seeker was just about to fall into recharge, when the medbay doors opened.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"Much better, thank you, ST3V3," Starscream said. "You got me really worried," ST3V3 said," I guess I wasn't the only one?" Starscream shook his helm and opened his subspace. "Here's the next present for you to lay down," he said and handed it to ST3V3.

"Oh, they're beautiful, sir!" ST3V3 said," Did you make them yourself?" Starscream nodded," And it was quite some work." ST3V3 nodded," I can see that." It turned quiet for a moment.

"Sir?"

"Yes, ST3V3?"

"Why don't you give it to Knockout yourself?"

ST3V3 said," I mean, you go through so much trouble for him and he doesn't even know it. You must feel something for him, I'm sure." Starscream wanted to say 'yes', but he quickly shook his helm. "No," he said defiantly.

"But, why, sir?" ST3V3 whined. "No," Starscream repeated," I can't." ST3V3 looked like he wanted to say more, but Starscream stopped him. "Can you leave me alone now?" he asked," I need to rest." He felt exhausted.

"Of course, sir," ST3V3 said and walked out of the medbay. Starscream put his servos on his faceplates, his optics closed. He tried to stop the swirling of his erratic spark. All alone in the medbay, he whispered to the ceiling.

"I just can't."

 **DAY 6**

Knockout awoke with a start. His vents were on a high setting and his spark pulsed painfully fast. He had to remind himself that it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

Though it had felt so real. The touches, the warmth, the comfort and safety he had felt. He was alone in the medbay, at least that's what he thought, when a figure stepped closer and embraced him. He wasn't scared, it felt nice. The figure started to touch his headfin, audiofins, wheels...everything. He welcomed it. The figure then leant closer and smashed their lipplates together. He didn't see who it was, but that didn't matter. He felt warmth...love. He felt happy. And when the figure pulled back and he caught sight of blood red optics, he awoke.

He knew who it had been, but he was in full denial. He kept thinking of Breakdown and his words. Would that mech really be a good lover? He didn't know. His train of thoughts stopped when he walked into the medbay.

He was vaguely surprised not to see Starscream on the berth, but then he remembered. He had send Starscream to his own quarters last night. The seeker had been recovering well enough, though his sparkpulse was a bit off.

Sometimes it would quicken, mostly when Knockout got closer. But then again, why did Starscream's spark go ballistic when he touched his plating? His thoughts got interrupted when something shined in his optics.

He walked closer to the berth to see what it was. His breath hitched when he saw the beautiful bouquet of metal roses. It had been crafted in a most peculiar way and it had a lot of details. Truly a professional craft. The stems were of a copper colour and the petals of the flowers were in the same red as his finish.

He picked them up to inspect closer. Starscream choose that moment to step inside the medbay. "Good morning, doctor," he said. Knockout quickly turned around and dashed towards him.

"Look, Screamer," he said and almost pushed the flowers in Starscream's faceplates. "Look how beautiful!"

"Haha, if you hold them so close, I can almost not see them," Starscream said," Do you like t-"

"I love them," Knockout interrupted," they have the same beauty as I do," Starscream laughed softly. "Yes, they do," he said. His frame relaxed and his wings showed his relief. "How are you feeling, btw?" Knockout added. "I'm fine, had a little trouble recharging, though," Starscream said.

"Oh, how come?" Knockout asked. "I had a particular dream, not from the pain in my wounds, which I don't have," Starscream said. Knockout nodded. "Hey, I was wondering if you've got some free time," Knockout said," to watch a movie?"

Starscream smiled," Yeah, sure. You can choose the movie." Knockout grinned and Starscream knew that they were going to watch Ironman, which one of the three he didn't know. Knockout loved those movies.

"Do you want to watch Ironman?" Knockout asked, doing his best to put on puppy-optics. Starscream chuckled," Sure." With an exclamation of joy, 'yay', Knockout adjusted everything in a perfect movie-watching place. He crawled on a berth and patted beside him to sign Starscream to sit beside him.

With a smile, the seeker did just that.

They were silent, watching the movie. At a certain moment, Starscream still didn't understand why the woman called Pepper gave the arc reactor thingy back to the man called Tony with the words 'proof Tony Stark has a heart' on it, Knockout spoke.

"You know, the arc reactor Tony has looks kind of like a spark," Knockout said thoughtfully," It's also in the centre of his chest." Starscream studied Tony Stark's chest. "You are right," he says," though it looks different. His spark looks more like a nightstand lamp."

Knockout laughed. "Screamer," he laughed," you're right. I would love to have a lamp like that on my nightstand." Starscream's opticridge rose," Really?" Knockout nodded," Though it would have to be crafted manually, it would be awesome."

Starscream smiled. They went silent as they watched the rest of the movie. "That was nice," Knockout said as he stretched. Starscream hopped off the berth. "It was, but I have to go now." Knockout looked kind of sad," Oh, ok."

Starscream almost didn't want to go, but he had things to do, places to go. "Don't worry," he said," I'll come back when I can." Knockout smiled up at him. As their optics met, both their sparks began to pulse erratically. Without realizing it, they had closed in on each other, a soft smile on both their faceplates.

Starscream seemed to come out of his daze, when he finally noticed how close to Knockout he was. He blushed, panicked and ran out of the medbay with a quick 'okay, bye'. When the doors closed behind him, he sagged against them, servos on his helm.

He was so close, so close to those lipplates, so close to kissing Knockout. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Breakdown.

He couldn't do that to Knockout.

He quickly composed himself and stood. He'd send a message to ST3V3 that he'd see him later and went on his way. He had enough stuff to do.

 **DAY 7**

Knockout slowly opened the door from his quarters. He waited before poking his helm through the gap. He cautiously looked through the medbay. As soon as he saw it, his optics lit up and he opened the door fully. With a little jump in his steps, Knockout walked towards it.

He was so happy to find another present. He had a bad night, so a present surely lightened the mood. He had a nightmare. The images of a battered, near or dead seeker in his mind.

Every time he awoke, every time he fell into recharge, every time that nightmare.

At the times where he rushed to Starscream and the seeker wasn't dead yet, Starscream would look up to him, smile and whisper. Every time the same words and every time, when the se3eker's optics offlined, followed by his spark, Knockout would hold him close and whisper the same words.

'I love you.'

After that, he awoke and noticed the tears streaming over his faceplates. His spark was still pulsing harshly and he still felt scared and worried. He blinked, noticing that he had been staring at the present.

He carefully unwrapped it. He could not believe his optics. He would never have guessed it. Before him stood a glass case and within there was a replica of Ironman's arc reactor. Knockout gasped.

On the bottom of the glass case was a button poking out. He pressed the button and the arc reactor began to illuminate a soft blue light. Only then did he see the words written beside the button: 'Proof Knockout needs a night lamp.'

The CMO laughed softly. The present had confirmed Knockout's suspicion. He knew. When he picked up the energon cube, the doors to the medbay opened. Knockout turned around to see Starscream walk in. He noticed how terribly tired the seeker looked. So he wasn't the only one who had a rough night.

"Hi," Starscream said and smiled softly. He got worried when he noticed the lack of sleep in Knockout's faceplates. "H-hi, S-scream..er.." Knockout said, his voice breaking. That had Starscream worried.

"Knockout?"

Even though the medic had a smile on his faceplates, Starscream could see the upwelling tears in his optics. Knockout slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the seeker. Starscream hugged back.

"I-I had a nightmare," Knockout said softly. "Oh, no," Starscream whispered," about Breakdown?" His spark clenched when he felt Knockout shiver.

"No," Knockout said," it was about you." He just felt so relieved. He hadn't had a doubt that the seeker was still alive, but the nightmare had left him shaken and scared. Now that he was truly sure the seeker was still alive, he felt happy. Though his spark still pulsed harshly, it was for a different reason now.

"About me?" Starscream asked confused. Knockout nodded. He shivered again. "Y-you were dead or dying and when I came to your aid, you'd say something and I did too and then you'd die in my arms," Knockout said quickly," every time I was too late."

Starscream hold him closer. "Knockout," he said, pulling back a bit to look him in the optics," you will never be too late, not for me." Knockout rubbed his optics. "What if I am?" he asked softly and averted his optics. Starscream took hold of Knockout's chinplates, so the medic had to look him in the optics.

"You won't be," he said sternly, but then smiled," you never were."

A certain feeling erupted from his spark. He wanted to hold Knockout close, protect him, love him... kiss him... Unbeknownst to him, the CMO felt the same way. Knockout smiled too. They leaned in to each other.

If Starscream hadn't hold back in time, he'd certainly kissed Knockout. One thought going like a mantra through his processor: I can't.

He gently pulled away, letting go of Knockout. "You know," Knockout said after some silence," You look like you've hadn't any recharge either." Starscream rubbed the back of his helm," Well, I had work to do and it took a lot of time, so I went into recharge late."

Knockout nodded," I see..always working." Starscream shrugged. "If you keep doing that," Knockout said, a mischievous grin on his faceplates," I have to put you on berth rest." Starscream blinked. "That means you have to recharge close," Knockout said, stepping in Starscream's personal bubble," close to me."

A blush adorned the seeker's faceplates. Aka, Starscream's whole face were radiating heat and his mouth hung open. Knockout winked and stepped away from the SIC. Starscream shook his helm and followed Knockout. He was still wondering if he had heard it right.

Knockout stood by a medical berth, bend forward, his faceplates close to the glass case of the arc reactor. Starscream couldn't help but stare at the perfect, polished aft of the medic and drooling a bit. "D-do you like it?" Starscream asked, distracting himself.

"No."

It felt that, with that one word, Starscream's spark stopped. All that hard work, time and cuts in his talons which he was trying to hide from Knockout, all for nothing? He almost felt like crying, when Knockout smiled up to him.

"I love it," he said and hugged the SIC," very much." Starscream felt both relief and anger. "What are you hugging me for?" he huffed, averting his optics. Knockout laughed," Because I like to!"

Starscream couldn't help but smile fondly at the medic. Oh, how he could make him feel like that, it was beyond him how and why. As he looked into Knockout's beautiful red optics, he thought: Would Breakdown be mad at him? Or would he be happy it's him, instead of somebody else? Breakdown always used to say how good of friends he and Knockout were.

He slowly leaned closer to Knockout's faceplates. Knockout's optics were half closed as he licked his lipplates, his servo loosely on the seeker's shoulderplates. Starscream's servo moved to Knockout's waist as his other servo took hold of the back of the medic's helm.

He pulled Knockout close and captured his lipplates. It was a very soft kiss. Both had closed their optics, clinging to each other. Starscream pulled back in shock.

"I-I-I," the SIC stuttered. He blinked and suddenly felt tears prick in his optics. How could he do such a thing? How could he do that to Knockout?

"I'm so sorry!"

He screamed and ran out of the medbay. Knockout stayed behind, hurt, confused and alone again. Starscream stormed through the halls, followed by a single Eradicon, well on his way to his quarters.

"Sir?!" ST3V3 called out to him, very confused. Starscream slammed the door close, right into poor ST3V3's faceplates. "Ouch," ST3V3 said and rubbed his nasalplating. "It's okay, sir," he said, leaning close to the door to make sure the SIC heard him," I'll come back later, I'll leave you alone for now. Uhh...later." ST3V3's pedesteps moved away from the door.

Starscream pushed his faceplates further into his pillow, refusing to let anyone see the tears and the guilt in his optics.

 **DAY 8**

It had been a full week.

Every morning he'd wake up to find a present and an energon cube. Not this time. Knockout only found the energon. And you know what?

He was fine with it.

He didn't need more presents. He didn't want more presents. He was afraid he had lost the one thing he truly wanted and probably needed.

Starscream.

It was already late in de evening and he hadn't seen the SIC all day. Starscream always visited, every day since Breakdown's passing. His spark throbbed. Not because of the thought of Breakdown, but of the thought of losing Starscream.

He loved Breakdown, very, very much, but Breakdown was gone. He needs attention, affection, he needed someone to tell him he was beautiful, who took care of him. Starscream had been there for him. Distracted him, made him smile, cared for him.

Had his actions pushed the seeker away? He only acted on what his spark told him. Had he been wrong? Did Starscream not have the same feelings?

He sighed and sat down. His processor ached from all the thinking. "Primus, you took away my first love," he sighed," Can't I at least have this one?"

As if Primus above heard him, the doors of the medbay opened and the SIC got shoved inside. Knockout stood and took a step forward. Starscream banged his fist against the, locked by ST3V3, medbay doors. He shouted in frustration. An eerie silence fell upon the medbay. Knockout concentrated very hard on the seeker, who turned around and met his gaze.

"Starscream?"

Knockout's servo reached out to the other, as if he wasn't believing that he was really there. Starscream sighed, his wings and shoulders dropped. "ST3V3 convinced me to come here," he said softly.

"I could see that," Knockout said. Starscream rubbed the back of his helm," He also convinced me to something else." He walked towards Knockout and sat on a nearby crate. He took Knockout's servos in his as soon as the medic sat down beside him.

"Knockout," he said," you know how you've been receiving presents for days." Knockout nodded. "Well, I've ordered the Vehicons and Eradicons to lay low and not get wounded," Starscream squeezed the CMO's servos," and some of them laid down the presents and the energon cube." Knockout hummed," I suspect ST3V3 had a big part in this?"

"Yes, he did," Starscream smiled," they did that, because I asked them too. I made or bought all your presents. I hoped it would lift your spirit. You were so sad and it broke my spark." Knockout tilted his helm," You actually asked something?" Starscream's optics widened.

"I just told you that it was I who gave you all the presents and all you are surprised about is that I asked something?!"

Knockout gave him a blank look. "Starscream," he said," every time you'd walk in right after I found the present and every time you'd ask me if I liked it." They shared a look. "How did you know for sure it was me?" the SIC asked.

"You are the only one I watch Ironman with and you were the only one I told how I thought the arc reactor looked like a spark," Knockout said," plus, you made the night lamp joke." Starscream blinked and then proceeded to face palm.

Knockout laughed," yeah, you're real subtle." Starscream hid his faceplates in his servos. "Oh, Screamer, you are too cute," Knockoutlaughed. "You really think that?" Starscream asked, peeking through his talons.

Knockout took hold of the SIC's servos and pulled them away from his faceplates. "Yes, you're adorable," Knockout said. They shared a smile and Knockout tugged him closer. Knockout laid a servo on Starscream's shoulderplates and crawled on his lap.

Starscream blushed as he took hold of Knockout's waist. "Knockout," Starscream sighed," I'm sorry, I can't do this..." The smile fell from Knockout's faceplates. "Why not?" the medic asked angrily," you obvious like me back."

Starscream averted his optics from the CMO. "More than that, I love you," he said," but I could not do this to you or Breakdown. He would be so angry. Just imagine, he's gone and I get my servos on you so soon. I know what he said and what you said, but I just can't... I can't."

Knockout looked angry, very angry. "You claim to love me," he growled," yet you do not care enough about me." Starscream looked at him with shock," I do care about you!"

"Then let go of the past, give me what I want and let us be together!" Knockout yelled," Breakdown's gone and I miss him, I love him, but I love you too. More than you know." Starscream nodded and hugged Knockout close. "Then, what do you want?" he asked softly. Knockout let out some air," I want you to love me." Starscream tightened the hug.

"I can't give you the love Breakdown gave you..." he pulled back to look in Knockout's optics," but I'm willing to try and coma as close to it as I can."

Knockout took the seeker's faceplates in his servos, smiling fondly at him. "I don't want you to love me like Breakdown did," he whispered as he leaned closer," I want you to love me like you do."

Starscream closed the gap. His servo on the medic's helm, rubbing the audiofins. Knockout gasped and Starscream slipped his glossa inside. He slowly mapped Knockout's mouth, twirling his glossa against his lover's. They moaned as their kiss got more passionate.

Pulling apart, Knockout hugged Starscream close. "And btw, I loved all the presents," he said," but I like this one better." Starscream laughed and pecked him on the lipplates. "Oh really?" he asked, pecking the CMO's headfin.

"Yeah, way better," Knockout said and smashed their lipplates together. He pulled back when Starscream moaned. "And what may that present be?" Starscream asked, a glint in his optics. Knockout smiled.

"A present called love."


End file.
